


Hugs and kisses

by NaddieSuu



Category: G-Dragon/Kwon JiYong, G-TOP couple, TOP/Choi SeungHyun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaddieSuu/pseuds/NaddieSuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work of fan-fiction. G-TOP couple fan-fictions are too few and too rare. I hope you like this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan-fiction. G-TOP couple fan-fictions are too few and too rare. I hope you like this one.

The front door beeped open and Choi SeungHyun enters. It's 6.21am and he just returned home from a drama filming. He was tired from working all night. He slept in the car on his way home and walked like a cross section between a drunk person and a zombie from the car to the front door with eyes just opened to a slit. The Bigbang house were quiet, SeungHyun noticed even in his half-asleep state. No one's awake yet. After he took off his shoes in the foyer, he climb the stairs to the second floor and feel his way to his bedroom. SeungHyun strip into his grey shirt and boxers, and quickly slip into the cool duvet. He groaned when his back makes popping sounds as he lie in bed. Within a few minutes he falls asleep.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun woke up with a start an hour and a half later by the sound of his door being roughly opened. He woke up just enough to come to his senses. His eyes were still too sticky and too heavy to open, and so does his mind apparently. His brain were too exhausted to order his limbs around.

     'My hungie!' cried a babyish voice. 'My hyungie's home!'

     Two short groans escaped SeungHyun's throat as Kwon JiYong climbed on top of him and pull him into a tight embrace, making his heart fluttered as JiYong showered his face with affectionate little pecks of kisses.

     'SeungHyun hyung!' JiYong's voice was cheerful like a little kid's. 'Did you missed me?'

     SeungHyun mustered all energy he had left to answer, but all he can manage was, 'Mmm...'

     'SeungHyun hyung. Do you like me?' SeungHyun heard a pout in his voice.

     'I love you' was his answer, barely a whisper a few seconds later.

     JiYong gave an excited chuckle and kissed his lips. SeungHyun cursed himself not to have energy to kiss him back.

     'Hyung!' JiYong's voice threatened a sulk.

     SeungHyun felt like his brain was like a rusty machine as it give order to his lips to at least pout for the kiss. He felt JiYong's lips on his again, but he slowly drained of energy and felt his own face withdrawing his lips.

     'Forget it!' JiYong burst out angrily, hitting him on his chest and passing a light but utterly offensive slap on SeungHyun's cheek. He slammed the door as he exits the room. More door slamming was heard next door. JiYong is sulking in his room. Again, within a few minutes, SeungHyun falls asleep.

 

 **~**     **~**     **~**

 

JiYong stared out the window as he lie on his sides in bed. His chest feels tight and his eyes were blinking back angry tears. He thought SeungHyun would come after he stormed out of his bedroom. Five minutes were passed with difficulty, so when an hour passed, he felt heavy with sadness. He thought he could have one-on-one quality time with SeungHyun today. With SeungHyun's drama filming and his own music video filming, their schedule keeps clashing and they hardly ever see each other. JiYong looked at the time again. It's been two hours. He felt his anger multiply and he take deep breaths to calm down. He tried thinking happy thoughts, and like a magnet to a metal, he thought of SeungHyun. Series of happy flashbacks made him even sadder. He can't hold it any longer. He surrendered to burst of tears.

 

~     ~     ~

 

After he had his fill from crying, JiYong self-soothe himself by reading a book. There's a knock on his door, and he automatically frowns. Probably hyungie, he thought. He's still very unhappy with SeungHyun so he said the first thing on his mind, 'Go away! I'm not in the mood!'.

     'Hyung!' Kang DaeSung's voice called out. 'I came to take back the socks you borrowed'.

     JiYong turned his back to the door, the frown still etched on his face.

     'Come in' The door opened then closed. 'I think it's somewhere in my drawers, DaeSung-ah. Help yourself'.

     A familiar weight climbs onto his bed and before he can even register what time and place this has happened before, he was hugged from behind by SeungHyun.

     'My JiYongie' he exclaimed in an excited voice.

     JiYong fights him off. 'What do you want?'

     'What do you mean what do I want?' SeungHyun settles himself next to him.

     JiYong stared at him. Have his hyung forgotten what just happened, or was he insensitive enough not to remember anything? JiYong turns his back to SeungHyun and return to the book in his hands.

     'Come on, let's have lunch' SeungHyun poked JiYong on his elbow. 'I'm in a mood for jajangmyeon and dumplings'.

     'No' JiYong's answer same short and cold. Angry flames reignited in his chest. In a few minutes he might see red.

     'What do you want then?' SeungHyun's voice was innocent and clueless.

     'Nothing! I want nothing!' JiYong answered harshly, his grip on the book in his hands tightened where it opened on the page he was reading. 'Just leave me alone hyung!'

     The last words hung in the air where silence followed. Part of JiYong wants to take it back, but an even bigger part of him was satisfied to instil hurt towards SeungHyun. Well, if it even succeed anyway, he thought.

     JiYong felt movement behind him as SeungHyun gets up from his bed. He was expecting for his hyung to ask him what's going on, but when none came he blurt out words before his brain can even give him permission to say it. _'You didn't even bother to apologise!'_

     'Apologise for _what_ , JiYong-ah?' SeungHyun's voice came quietly.

     JiYong puts down his book and gets on his feet. He turned to SeungHyun who was standing by the door with his hand already on the doorknob. SeungHyun's eyes were like daggers on him and JiYong's eyes was equally sharp. JiYong did not answer his question. He wants SeungHyun to figure out for himself. He missed his hyung so much. What he wants was to spend quality time with SeungHyun. He wants to have SeungHyun's arms around him as they catch up with each other's life. He wants his hyung to dote on him like he always did. He wants him to pat his back, pats on his head lovingly, and his kisses whenever he does something cute. He wants his attention. JiYong frowned as his eyes stings with fresh tears.

     'Apologise for what, JiYong-ah?' SeungHyun asked again. The first time he asked, SeungHyun demanded answers. But this time the question was a rhetorical one, and JiYong knew better than to answer. 'Apologise for finally getting a chance to sleep after having _none_ for twenty hours? Apologise for not having any energy left to greet you this morning in the happy way I wanted to, the way I planned the _whole time_ I was recording on set? And then I got a slap from you for misunderstanding my indifference rather than you _trying_ to find out? Apologise for -'

     SeungHyun's voice stuck in his throat. His eyes went glassy with tears and he looked away. JiYong looked away as well. His heart aches. He wished SeungHyun would yell at him or hit him a few times rather than hearing the disappointment in his voice. From his peripheral vision, SeungHyun turned his head back to him, but JiYong stubbornly locks his eyes on the bookcase display near his door.

     'I'm sorry' SeungHyun's voice came out hoarse. 'Hyung's sorry, JiYong-ah. That's why I wanted to take you out to lunch. That was my apologise'

     With a snap of his wrist, he turns the doorknob and leave JiYong with his emotions. JiYong's breathing were heavy as he counted to ten before throwing himself onto his bed. He puts a pillow over his face to muffle the hysterical sobbing sound of his tears of regret.

     'SeungHyun hyung hates me now!' he thought with sorrow.

 

 **~**     **~**     **~**

 

SeungHyun's stomach grumbled from hunger. After he left JiYong's room, he only ate a spoonful of rice and a bite of kimchi from each of DaeSung, TaeYang and SeungRi's bowl when they had lunch downstairs in front of the TV in the living room. He sat on his bedside facing the window, all dressed up and waiting for his manager to call. He had to report for duty at the recording set at 5pm, but he called his manager to pick him up early so he can eat out. SeungHyun didn't avert his gaze from the foggy skyline of the Namsan Tower in the distance when he heard his bedroom door creaked open.

     'Are you going out?' Despite the row they just had, SeungHyun's heart blooms at the sound of JiYong's voice.

     'I'm going to work' SeungHyun turns to JiYong. He pats his bed inviting JiYong to join him.

     JiYong closed the door and lie on the bed. SeungHyun lie down next to him and JiYong moved closer and rests his head on SeungHyun's chest, wrapping his arms and legs possessively around SeungHyun. Seunghyun cuddled him, couldn't help but feeling sorry for being angry at the bundle of adorableness in his arms that's now puffy-faced from crying. JiYong rubs SeungHyun's arms who in return squeeze his shoulder affectionately.  They stayed like this for a while, a silent exchange of "I'm sorry"s and "I forgive you"s.

     'SeungHyun hyung' said JiYong in a nasal voice. SeungHyun looked at him to see JiYong's closed eyes, almost asleep. 'I love you'

     SeungHyun's face curved a happy smile, pulled him closer and kissed him on the crown of his head. 'I love you even more'


End file.
